happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pranks Vs. Robotics
"Pranks Vs. Robotics" is an HTFF episode. Plot The Episode starts off in a Metro part of the Town, with Robette walking quietly around, looking to do something. In the background, some Generic Tree Friends and Cro-Marmot are seen. Robette then sees Kit and Kat, seemingly minding their own business. Kit and Kat then see Robette, and then get an idea to make her do a Challenge. Now starting to head towards where Robette is going, Robette notices the two chasing her, and tries to run away, Mazed and Confused. However, Kit and Kat catch up to Robette, now cornered from a dumpster. Worried that something might happen, Robette starts to shake a little. But then. Kit and Kat tell her to do a challenge for them. Relived, Robette accepts. The scene then cuts to Robette covered in soap carrying Lammy. Kit and Kat explain to Robette that she has to run as fast as she can on the conveyor belt and Carry Lammy as long as she can. The two start a timer, and then they turn on the conveyor belt Robette is on. Robette starts running, and Lammy is starting to have some fun. However, Robette bounces a Little too high and Mr. Pickles gets out of Lammy's hands and get's shredded by the Conveyor Belt. Lammy is shocked to this, and Robette struggles to run with all of the Pickle Juice on the Belt. Eventually, Robette couldn't hold any longer and gets her leg crushed and torn off by the Conveyor Belt. This throws Lammy across the Gym, which then she goes through the glass and is never seen again. Due to the glass breaking, this makes Flippy flip out and turn into Flipqy. Kit and Kat now try to apologize to Robette about her leg breaking, but then Kit gets grabbed by Flipqy and then Flipqy proceeds to Slam Him down onto Robette, causing Robette to short circuit, and shock Kit and Flipqy to death. Now scared, Kat tries to back away, but then gets splattered by her Brother's blood. Now crying, Kat screams for help and runs away. The Iris Closes on the Corpses of Flippy, Kit, and Robette, and Robette zaps a little for a second. Moral "Don't Horseplay with Technology. It's Shocking!" Fates Deaths *Mr. Pickles is Shredded by the Conveyor Belt. *Flippy and Kit get electrocuted by Robette. *Robette short circuits due to Kit getting slammed onto her. Injuries *Robette's Leg is torn off by the Conveyor belt. *Lammy hits some Glass, getting cuts along the way. *Kit gets slammed into Robette by Flipqy. *Kat gets splattered in blood and guts. Destruction *Lammy hits some Glass, which breaks into multiple pieces. Survival Rate *Amount of Surviving Main Characters: 4''' *Amount of Dead Main Characters: '''4 *Total Rate: 50% Trivia *There is an Easter Egg of Ana from the WarioWare series on the right of the screen for a split second before Kat (HTF) gets washed by her brother's insides. This could be a Pun of Kat and Ana since Kat (HTF) is shown on the screen during the Easter Egg. Category:Fan Episodes Category:CrazyMew37's Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Episodes